Let me be your Daddy
by Hawe Kyun
Summary: Changkyun seorang pemuda yang menginginkan uang cepat untuk membayar keperluan sekolahnya.. bagaimana cara Changkyun mendapatkan uang dengan cara cepat?
1. Let me be your daddy

**Tittle : Let Me Be Your Daddy**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Jooheon**

 **Shin Wonho**

 **Son Hyunwoo**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Im Changkyun**

 **Chae Hyungwon**

 **Yoo Kihyun**

 **Lee Minhyuk**

 **Warn :**

 **Masih monsta x dan Masih BxB**

 **di ingatkan untuk yang alergi BxB langsung klik (x) atau out of my page :)**

 **dan di tegaskan tidak adanya plagiarisme dalam penulisan, Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hal yang wajar.**

Kihyun dan Hyungwon menatap malas pada adik kelas mereka yang sedang memasang wajah semendung mungkin.

" Apalagi sekarang? " Tanya Hyungwon dengan malas.

" Hyung... Aku bablas menggunakan uang tabunganku dan sekarang nyawaku hampir bablas juga " Kihyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meminum Jus mangga di hadapannya.

" Makanya kau itu harus bisa mengatur keuanganmu sendiri! sudah tau keluargamu begitu padamu sekarang bagaimana dua hari lagi kita sudah harus membayar untuk camping dan itu tidaklah murah Im Changkyun " Omel Kihyun dan pemuda manis yang tengah terpuruk itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap penuh kesedihan pada Kihyun dan Hyungwon.

" Makanya aku bertanya aku harus bagaimana ?! " Keluh Changkyun dengan air mata palsunya itu.

" Mau Ikut dengaku tidak? kalau ikut — "

" Jangan macam-macam Kau Lee Minhyuk " Ancam Kihyun, Namun yang Namanya Minhyuk itu paling tidak peduli dengan semua ocehan Kihyun yang menurutnya terlalu cerewet.

" Biarkan sajalah, dia sudah besar ini " Kilah Minhyuk.

" Apa Hyung punya solusi untukku? " Tanya Changkyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Minhyuk tersenyum dan merangkul Changkyun " Tentu saja, Jawabannya hanya satu Jika kau ingin dapat uang cepat "

" Apa Itu? "

" Menjadi Baby sugar "

" what The Fuck! Apa maksudmu Hyung! Yatuhannn, Aku sampai mengumpat barusan karna terkejut "

" Ey, santai sajalah. Kau pikir Dari mana mereka berdua bisa mentraktirmu makan, bayaran tepat waktu bahkan memiliki baju brand terkenal? Tentu saja mereka itu Baby Sugar dan yang pasti tentunya aku yang membantu mereka " Ujar Minhyuk sambil tersenyum bangga sedangkan Kihyun dan Hyungwon sudah menatap Minhyuk dengan Tajam.

" Apa? Ki Hyung dan Won Hyung Juga seorang baby sugar? KALIAN MENJUAL DI—MPHHH "

" Tutup Mulutmu Bocah tengik! " Ujar Hyungwon yang masih membekap mulut Changkyun.

" Bagaimana? lihatlah mereka hidup terjamin " Rayu Minhyuk sedangkan Kihyun dan Hyungwon hanya diam enggan untuk berkomentar.

" hufhh.. Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir Jika sudah aku akan langsung menemuimu Hyung "

" Camping dua hari lagi, Jadi kemungkinan Besok kau harus mengabariku "

selepas Changkyun pergi meninggalkan Kantin Kihyun, Hyungwon dan Minhyuk saling menatap tajam.

" Jadi? Kau akan ajukan pada siapa? " Tanya Hyungwon.

" Kemungkinan akan ku tawarkan pada _Bos besar_ " Jawab Minhyuk sambil menghabiskan kentang goreng milik Changkyun.

" Kau yakin? setauku dia sudah menikah sama seperti Hyunwoo tapi kalau Hyunwoo sedang memproses percerainya " Balas Kihyun yang masih sibuk dengan Jus miliknya.

Minhyuk tersenyum " Kau benar-benar menghancurkan Rumah tangga Son Hyunwoo dengan tubuhmu Ya? Yoo Kihyun "

Kihyun menatap malas pada **Sahabatnya** yang sialnya seorang makelar prostitusi Daddy-Baby sugar

" Aku? tidak.. Hyunwoo sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku jauh lebih baik daripada istrinya yang Hanya tau menghabiskan Uang daripada merawat suami dan aku yakin sekali Jika wanita itu sudah di cerai maka dia akan gila karna tidak mendapatkan uang sepeserpun " Hyungwon menatap Jengah pada dua orang di hadapannya, Menyadari keterdiaman Hyungwon. Minhyuk langsung menggodanya Juga.

" Lalu kau? Bagimana dengan Shin Wonho, apa dia benar-benar **Jantan**? aku penasaran karna saat dulu denganku Wonho agak dingin dan sulit untuk diajak **_Bermain_** " Ujar Minhyuk.

" Ya, dia baik.. dia juga perhatian Jika kau tanya **Jantan di atas kasur** maka jawabannya **Sangat Jantan** " Minhyuk tertawa puas mendengar tentang itu.

" Hei Lee Minhyuk kau ini benar-benar... " Ujar Kihyun dengan kesal dan Minhyuk menanggapinya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Jooheon, Seorang Presdir Lee corporation. Jooheon dikenal sebagai sosok yang tegas, dingin dan **_player_**. Meskipun dikenal sudah menikah dan memiliki Istri yang cantik Jooheon enggan tidak peduli akan Berita miring tentang Hidupnya.

" Presdir sudah waktuku untuk pulang " Itu Son Hyunwoo wakil presdir Lee Jooheon.

"..." Jooheon masih nampak sibuk dengan berkas yang berada di depannya.

" Presdir — "

" duduklah Hyunwoo Hyung, Aku butuh teman "

Hyunwoo menganggukan kepalanya, Jika Jooheon sudah memanggilnya _Hyung_ berarti saat ini dia adalah sahabatnya Bukan pegawainya.

" Istirahatlah Jooheon, Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri " Jooheon menghentikan kegiatannya dan bersandar pada kursinya.

" Istrimu sudah keluar dari rumahmu? " Tanya Jooheon.

"Belum, dia tidak mau keluar dari rumah itu bahkan dia memohon kepadaku agar tidak menceraikannya "

" Bawa saja _Baby_ _sugarmu_ ke rumah tunjukan pada istrimu bahwa _baby sugarmu_ Jauh lebih baik mengurusmu dalam hal sehari-hari maupun di atas _Ranjang_ "

Hyunwoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jooheon mengenai Istrinya " Apa kau tidak berniat mencari baby sugar untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu dan melepas rasa jenuhmu pada Haeji? "

Jooheon menoleh pada Hyunwoo " Nanti kupikirkan, oh Bagaimana dengan Wonho Hyung? apa dia dan _Baby sugarnya_ itu berjalan lancar tanpa halangan dari Istrinya? "

yap, mereka bertiga bersahabat. Wonho adalah Direktur utama dan Mereka bertiga sudah berumah tangga.

Hyunwoo berdecih " Tentu saja istrinya tau, Kau tau bukan Jieun tipe perempuan egois yang menginginkan Wonho seutuhnya, eumm.. lebih tepat Hartanya tapi kau tau bukan Jika _baby sugarnya_ Wonho jauh lebih _garang_ "

Jooheon tertawa mendengar itu " siapa namanya, won.. hyu.. siapa? "

" Hyungwon.. Dia manis dan _sexy_.. begitupun dengan Kihyun "

Jooheon nampak berpikir mengenai _Baby sugar_ dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringaian tersemat di bibir Jooheon " Hyung, bagaimana caramu mendapatkan baby sugar? "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya Changkyun langsung menghubungi Minhyuk.

 _" Hyung, carikan aku daddy! "_

 _" sudah kudapatkan untukmu, datanglah ke kafe hongdae pukul tujuh esok malam. Kau tanyakan mengenai pemesanan atas nama Lee Jooheon "_

 _" Apa dia tampan? "_

 _" kau nilai saja sendiri.. sudah ya aku sibuk "_

 _pip_

" Kau sibuk mendesah untuk om om yang membayar mahal mulut dan lubangmu.. cih.. " gerutu Changkyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah mapan untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Changkyun sudah bersiap untuk menemui sosok bernama Lee Jooheon itu " Semangat Changkyun, semua akan baik-baik saja " ujar Changkyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Changkyun sudah tiba di cafe yang dimaksud, entah mengapa Changkyun kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya saat ia melihat meja pesanan atas nama Lee Jooheon itu sudah di isi oleh seorang pria yang sangat tampan dengan mata sipitnya yang tegas dan Jas mahal yang melekat di tubuhnya.

" Kau bisa Changkyunie " Gumam Changkyun sambil mendekati sosok yang tengah menyesap secangkir kopi itu.

" Permisi, Aku Im Changkyun " Pria itu sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

" Aku Lee Jooheon, silahkan duduk. Ingin pesan apa "

" Aku pesan jus saja.. "

 _" sial! manis sekali bahkan bokongnya nampak sangat sexy " Batin Jooheon sambil menatap pada changkyun yang nampak sangat gugup._

" Aku.. Sebenarnya — "

" Kau perlu uang untuk membiayai keperluan sekolahmu kan? "

" Iya.. Maaf Tuan aku tau hal seperti ini pasti ada timbal baliknya tapi bisakah aku memiliki syarat tertentu? "

Jooheon tersenyum hingga nampak dua lubang manis di kedua pipi Jooheon " Katakan.. Tapi sebelum kau mengatakan syaratmu biarkan aku sedikit memberika info padamu "

Changkyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil meminum Jus nya yang baru saja datang " Aku sudah menikah, aku orang yang membosankan dan aku menyukai _sex_ yang kasar dan Istriku orang yang hanya tau menghabiskan uangku tanpa mau _malayaniku_ dalam segala aspek. Jadi kau tau bukan tujuanku menjadikanmu Baby sugarku? Aku akan memberikan apapun padamu dan Kau bisa minta apapun padaku asalkan kau juga memenuhi _kebutuhanku_. Cukup adil bukan? "

Changkyun menelan salivanya ia ragu, namun hanya sementara " Baiklah, Tapi syaratku aku tidak ingin dipaksa berhubungan _sex_ " cicit Changkyun dan Jooheon menyanggupi permintaan itu.

" call.. Ini untukmu " Jooheon memberikan amplop tebal berisikan uang.

Changkyun menerima amplop itu dan agak terkejut " I.. Ini sangat banyak Tuan " Jooheon tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan changkyun.

" Anggap saja untuk tambahan uang jajanmu, Aku mau _imbalanku_ " terlihat Changkyun terkejut namun ia menganggukan kepalanya.

" Ikutlah denganku "

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

 *****

Jooheon mengajak Changkyun ke rumahnya, Istananya. Jooheon tersenyum melihat reaksi Changkyun yang nampak sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

" Turunlah.. " Changkyun melepas seatbelt dan turun dari mobil.

" Wah.. Rumahmu besar sekali Tuan "

Greb!

Changkyun menahan nafasnya saat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya tangan Changkyun reflek menempel di dada pria yang memeluknya mesra itu.

" Panggil aku Jooheon saja, panggil aku Tuan jika aku menginginkan _Kink_ " Jooheon mengecup ujung telinga Changkyun.

" g.. geli.. " Ujar Changkyun sambil mencoba untuk agak mendorong jauh Jooheon.

" Ayo masuk "

Jooheon membawa masuk Changkyun ke dalam rumah mewahnya sedangkan di dalam rumah sudah nampak seorang wanita dengan pakaian mahalnya menatap tajam pada suaminya dan seseorang yang di bawa suaminya itu.

" Siapa dia? Kenapa kau membawanya ke rumah kita?! " pekik wanita itu dengan marah.

" Rumah kita? Ini rumahku " baals Jooheon dengan santai sedangkan Changkyun terdiam takut.

Wanita itu mendekati Changkyun dan menampar wajah Changkyun " DASAR KAU JALANG! "

PLAK!

" KAU YANG JALANG! " Jooheon membalas menampar wajah istrinya dan Changkyun sangat terkejut dan juga ketakutan.

" AKU ISTRIMU LEE JOOHEON "

" sebagai istri apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku? melayaniku? Tidak kan? Kau hanya menghabiskan uangku untuk berfoya-foya dengan teman-teman miskinmu itu.. Jaga sikapmu atau Kau aku ceraikan tanpa sepeserpun dariku " Jooheon langsung menarik Changkyun kedalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Istrinya yang masih terdiam emosi.

" Akan ku hancur Pria Jalang itu.. tidak akan kubiarkan Jooheon bersamamu " Gumaman Jahat istri Jooheon.

 **TBC**

 _Gimana..?_

 _masih amatiran maklum jika ada typo karna wajar yah.. jempol juga bisa salah wkkww.._

 _RnR... :)_


	2. Let Me Be Your Daddy - First meeting

**Tittle** **:**

 **Let Me Be Your Daddy**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Jooheon**

 **Shin Wonho**

 **Son Hyunwoo**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Im Changkyun**

 **Chae Hyungwon**

 **Yoo Kihyun**

 **Lee Minhyuk**

 **Warn :**

 **Masih monsta x dan Masih BxB**

 **di ingatkan untuk yang alergi BxB langsung klik (x) atau out of my page :)**

 **dan di tegaskan tidak adanya plagiarisme dalam penulisan, Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hal yang wajar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _eunghhh... mppphh... Daddy... Aahhhh Daddyhhhh ... Akh!_ " Desahan Hyungwon dalam hentakan yang di berikan oleh Daddy sugarnya yang begitu memabukan.

" _im gonna cum babe.. eunghh_ " Ujar Wonho sambil menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat hingga membuat tubuh kurus Hyungwon terhentak-hentak. Bahkan terdengar suara decitan kasur yang menandakan betapa bersemangatnya mereka di atas kasur.

" _ak.. akuhhh.. akan datanghhhh... Ahhh!_ " Hyungwon menjerit saat cum nya akan datang Wonho menutup ujung penisnya.

" bersama sayang.. HYUNGWON! _eunghh_ "

Tubuh Wonho ambruk di atas Hyungwon yang baru saja mengeluarkan cum nya diatas perutnya dan cairan sperma Wonho mengalir keluar dari lubang milik Hyungwon. Wonho mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Hyungwon yang berpeluh dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sambil menutup matanya.

Ketika Hyungwon membuka matanya ia tersenyum " Kenapa melihatku begitu Daddy ? " tanya Hyungwon dengan lirih.

Wonho membelai wajah Hyungwon dan langsung melumat bibir Hyungwon yang membengkak " _mpphhh ~_ " erangan Hyungwon sambil mendorong pelan wajah Daddy nya itu.

" Kau sangat menawan, kau Indah.. Jadilah milikku seutuhnya Chae.. " Pinta Wonho sambil meraba kembali paha dalam Hyungwon.

Hyungwon tersenyum genit dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Wonho " Lalu istri Daddy bagaimana? Aku tidak mau di duakan " Wonho tersenyum mesum mendengar jawaban Hyungwon dan semakin gencar meraba bagian bawah Hyungwon.

" Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, hm? " Hyungwon meringis ketika merasakan sesuatu memasuki _lubang_ nya lagi, Namun Hyungwon menyelipkan sebuah senyuman dan Hyungwon menggerakan jari telunjuknya pada dada Wonho untuk menggambar abstrak di sana.

" Ceraikan istrimu.. Daddy bilang Istri Daddy tidak pernah memuaskan Daddy di atas Ranjang bahkan Istri Daddy memilih pergi bersama teman-teman Sosialita nya daripada merawatmu yang sedang sakit. Aku yang melakukan semua itu Untukmu Daddy... Aku merawatmu dengan sangat baik "

Yah, Istri Wonho merupakan teman dari Istri Hyunwoo dan Jooheon. Mereka lebih mementingkan diri mereka sendiri daripada mengurus suami mereka yang lelah mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang yang dengan mudahnya mereka Hamburkan untuk pamer kekayaan.

Wonho menggerakan jari tengah nya di dalam lubang Hyungwon dengan lembut hingga membuat Hyungwon frustasi " _Eunghhh... Daddy..._ " erang Hyungwon sambil meremat surai merah milih Wonho.

" Akan kuceraikan Jieun untukmu, setelah perceraianku selesai aku akan langsung menikahimu dan akan terus menggempurmu seperti ini.. Kau suka _Jariku_ atau _Penisku_? eum.. "

" Aku menyukai apapun yang ada dalam dirimu Daddy.. " Dan Wonho langsung mengganti Jarinya yang tadi menusuk lubang Hyungwon dengan Batang kebanggaannya yang nampak gagah berani untuk menggempur lubang surga milik Hyungwon.

" Aku mencintaimu " Ujar Wonho sebelum kembali menghentakan kasar batangnya pada lubang Hyungwon.

" _Eunghh... mmmpphhhh... Daddyhhh "_

Changkyun memeluk leher Jooheon yang tengah mengobrak-abrik mulutnya dengan sangat lembut begitupun dengan Jooheon yang memasukan tangannya kedalam sweater milik Changkyun untuk menemukan tonjolan kecil milik Changkyun.

" _mphhh.._ " tangan kanan Jooheon memilin puting milik Changkyun bahkan sesekali meremas dada Changkyun yang sedikit agak berisi dan Tangan kiri nya sibuk meremas bokong Changkyun yang sangat berisi itu.

Jooheon menidurkan Changkyun tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka sampai Changkyun mendorong pelan bahu Jooheon dan Jooheon menatap Changkyun bingung " Aku perlu bernafas.. "

Jooheon tersenyum dan membelai pipi Changkyun yang masih memerah bekas tampara tangan istrinya " Apa sakit? " Changkyun menganggukan kepalanya.

" Aku dan Haeji tidak pernah akur, Kami menikah karna terpaksa.. ayahnya menjual dia padaku untuk membayar hutang tapi setelah dua tahun bersamanya dia mulai menunjukan sifat kurang ajarnya, Dia tidak pernah melayaniku dengan baik, dia hanya tau bagaimana menghabiskan uangku " Ujar Jooheon sambil menatap mata changkyun yang penuh dengan ke polosan.

" sekalipun? "

" Hm.. sekalipun, Bibirmu manis aku menyukainya " Jooheon cukup tau diri mereka baru saja bertemu tadi jadi sampai disini saja ia bertindak. Jooheon bangun dari posisinya begitupun dengan Changkyun.

" Kau memintaku untuk memanggil namamu saja apa itu sopan? " Jooheon tersenyum dan mengacak surai Changkyun dengan gemas.

" Aku sudah hampir kepala tiga dan kau? berkepala dua saja belum... Jarak usia kita sangat jauh ternyata, Tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih suka kau memanggil namaku daripada _Tuan_ itu terdengar sexy di telingaku jika kau yang mengucapkannya " Changkyun memerah malu mendengar hal itu dan ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Kapan kau pergi camping dari sekolahmu? " Tanya Jooheon sambil mengambil minuman kaleng dari kulkas mini di dekat meja kerja.

" besok lusa, Maafkan aku tapi aku harus pulang nanti Room mateku marah aku pulang telat " Ujar Changkyun saat melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh.

" Siapa Room matemu itu? dia _Dominan_ atau _sub_? " Tanya Jooheon dengan nada yang agak dingin.

Changkyun yang polos tidak tau arti yang di katakan Jooheon " Aku tidak paham ucapanmu, Tapi Kihyun Hyung dan Hyungwon Hyung bilang mereka yang merawat dan yang mengurus _daddy_... yah, mereka juga Baby sugar " Jooheon terkejut mendengar dua namanya yang sangat ia kenal.

" Apa teman yang kau maksud itu Yoo Kihyun dan Chae Hyungwon? "

" Jooheonie kenal mereka? "

 _' Jooheonie ' batin Jooheon_

Jooheon tersenyum dan kembali melembutkan nada bicaranya " Eum.. Daddy Sugarnya temanku.. Jadi dimana kalian akan camping? "

" Kami akan camping di Hutan Mokpo "

Jooheon terkejut mendengar itu " Hutan itu liar dan banyak hewan buas sekolahmu sedang cari tumbal?! " omel Jooheon sedangkan Changkyun bingung dan menggaruk bawah dagunya tanda ia bingung.

" Jooheonie, Maksudku Hutan Mokpo dekat desa Heungbu, Bukan di Hutan Mokpo yang di Daegu " Jooheon ingin sekali menenggelamkan diri ke sungai Han karna malu.

" harusnya kau katakan dengan jelas.. Aku kuantar pulang, Kihyun tidak akan marah. Dia mengenalku "

Jooheon sudah mengantarkan Changkyun ke rumah minimalis yang nampak asri itu " Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Jooheonie pulanglah " Ujar Changkyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

" Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan pintu agar Kihyun tidak mengomel panjang lebar padamu " Changkyun terkekeh mendengar tentang Kihyun yang memang mudah di kenal karna dia cerewet.

" Baiklah "

Changkyun dan Jooheon berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah itu, Baru saja Changkyun akan mengetuk pintu. Pintu sudah terbuka lebar yang menampakan Kihyun yang menatapnya garang dan juga terkejut " Pak presdir?! "

" Sudah kubilang bukan kalau aku teman Hyunwoo panggil namaku saja, Jja.. masuklah Dia bersamaku Jadi jangan marahi dia. Aku pulang " Kihyun dengan kikuk membungkukan tubuhnya dan langsung menarik Changkyun untuk masuk ke rumah.

" Minhyuk memberikan kau padanya?! "

" Iya... Aku di bawa ke rumahnya Tadi dan — "

" istrinya pasti menamparmu, Lihat memarnya masih terlihat "

" hm.. tapi Jooheon langsung menampar balik istrinya dan menghinanya dengan kata _Jalang_ aku sangat ketakutan tadi "

mereka duduk di ruang tengah Dan Kihyun mengompres bekas tamparan itu " Kau harus tau Istrinya Jooheon dengan Istrinya hyunwoo juga Wonho mereka itu hanya jalang yang di jual oleh orang-orang yang haus akan harta, Makanya wajar sekali jika mereka bertindak seolah-olah mereka adalah Nyonya rumah karna mereka menikah dengan orang kaya "

" Hyung, Apa Hyunwoo Hyung benar-benar akan menceraikan istrinya demi dirimu? "

Kihyun tersenyum dengan angkuhnya " Tentu, Aku baik dalam hal apa pun. Aku baik dalam urusan dapur, aku baik dalam mengurusnya sehari-hari dan aku juga baik di _Ranjang_ aku sangat sempurna untuknya. Tidak seperti istrinya itu, Yang hanya tau menghabiskan uang, Ah! karna kau baby sugar sekarang aku mau cerita soal ini. Jadi pertama kali aku jadi baby sugar nya Hyunwoo hyung istrinya menamparku bahkan menjambak rambutku dan menyeretku keluar dari rumah tapi apa kau tau apa yang hyunwoo lakukan untukku? "

Changkyun menggelengkan kepalanya " Hyunwoo hyung langsung menghubungi kuasa hukumnya dan mengatakan _' Pak Nam, Urus segara perceraianku dengan istriku dan aku tidak mau memberikan seperpun harta kepadanya karna selama kami menikah dia tidak memenuhi kewajibannya '_ kkeut! Istrinya langsung menangis dan memohon kepada Hyunwoo agar tidak di cerai tepat di depanku.. Dan Hyunwoo Hyung langsung membawaku ke kamarnya tentu saja aku menawarkan diriku sebagai imbalan terimakasih tapi dia berkata _' belum waktunya kihyunie, akan adaada waktunya aku akan memintanya jadi siapkan saja dirimu '_ KYAAAA!!! Aku akan meleleh rasanya "

Changkyun jadi menatap malas pada kakak tingkatannya itu " Hm.. oh?! Hyungwon Hyung tidak pulang? "

Kihyun menepuk keningnya " Aku lupa Kunci saja kkung pintunya dia tidak pulang _Daddy_ nya sedang **Ingin** mungkin besok juga dia tidak sekolah. Ayo Tidur "

Changkyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengunci pintu, Namun pikirannya tidak kesitu " Daddy nya sedang Ingin? Ingin apa? kenapa harus tidak sekolah? ey.. mentang-mentang mudah mendapatkan uang, Sudahlah " Changkyun langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan Tidur.

.

..

.

TBC

 _Maaf ya kalo kurang nge feel nc nya.. :)_


End file.
